Finally
by kouw
Summary: The Servant's Ball has a happy outcome. Carson/Hughes fanfic. Oneshot. Fluffy happy stuff, as a reaction to Maple Fay's 'Something Old' which you all should read .


**A/N**: Like every Chelsie shipper i read Maple Fay's amazing (and terribly sad) fic 'SOmething Old' (not read it? Be sure to be in a stable place before you get started!) and i felt the distinct need to have some fluff.

So guess what i came up with? Yeah. You guessed!

* * *

The crowd was made up of the servants of Downton Abbey, Crawley House and Strallan Hall and most of the upstairs. Not everybody was dancing and both Charles and Elsie busied themselves with providing drinks, making sure the refreshments table was regularly topped off. Charles watched Elsie as she made her way through the dancing crowd with a glass of water.

She moved so gracefully, avoiding swaying couples and not spilling anything. The water was intended for Lady Mary, who was sitting in a dining room chair someone had fetched for her. She looked well, though a bit tired. Charles didn't pretend he knew what it was like and he had preferred it if the girl had stayed at Crawley House, but she was stubborn and what could he say? He was not her father.

He saw Elsie hand Lady Mary the glass and ask her something. A dazzling smile was beamed at Elsie while Mary placed her hand protectively on the swell of her stomach. They talked a little before Elsie headed off again, checking up on her Ladyship who was obviously waiting for a walz. Charles knew how much Lady Grantham loved to dance and she was speaking with his lordship and they looked over at Lady Mary from time to time and smiling at each other.

Like every year, he had opened the ball with her ladyship and his lordship had danced with Elsie and usually that were the only dances they let themselves enjoy. He did not wish to wriggle about in an undignified fashion, like the younger servants were doing at the moment. The music was upbeat and cheerful, he had to admit, but he did prefer something a bit slower and calmer.

They were out of beer and he left the room to fetch some more. The hall behind the door was cool and he regulated his breathing. He could still hear the music, though not so loud of course. He hurried downstairs and filled two jugs with beer. He put the jugs on the table and decided to slice some bread. He buttered it and enjoyed the solitude as well as the bread. He could hear familiar steps on the stairs and Elsie came in, looking happy and rosy cheeked.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked, his tone as cheerful as the tune being played upstairs.

"Ah, your Lady Mary would like a sandwich and there aren't any left upstairs. Well, there wouldn't be, it is getting late. I didn't want to bother Mrs Patmore with it. She is dancing with Mr Mason. His Lordship invited him, it's been five years since William passed away." Elsie sighed, looking sad for a moment, but pulling herself together almost immediately.

"If you slice the bread, i will take care of the cucumber."

They set to work, their movements orchestrated like they did this together always. He accidentally touched her hand as she reached for the butter and he did too. They looked in each other's eyes and smiled. How comfortable they were. How pleased to be together, a small haven of tranquility before they would throw themselves back into the bustle upstairs.

Elsie put the sandwiches on a plate and together they took the stairs. Charles knew better, but whenever the chance arose, he let her go before him. He might be a respectable butler, but he enjoyed the view and wasn't ashamed. One day, a day coming closer as the months drew on, he would tell her. He would tell her he thought her the most beautiful woman in the world, that he loved her, not as a friend, but with a burning passion that far surpassed friendship and that he hoped she would retire with him and become his wife.

He had his hands full, otherwise he might have reached out and touched her. He felt extraordinarily happy. Everything was almost as it had been before the war. Of course everything was different and it was no use pretending otherwise, but the feeling was back. The sense of control. They reached the room behind the hall where everyone was still dancing and singing and the sounds of fun drifted through the air as well as the first tones of a walz.

"Wait." Charles said as Elsie was about to open the door. He put the jugs of beer on the sideboard and took the plate from Elsie as well. He turned to her and stretched out his hand.

"May i have this dance?"

"Yes."

She took his hand and he put his arm around her. She stepped in a little closer. Together they moved to the song. She laid her head on his shoulder and he pressed his cheek against her hair. She smelled so nice and felt so right in his arms. She was humming the tune and he joined her. She seemed a bit startled and looked at him. He bent over and she tilted her head.

Their lips met. They kissed. Tenderly, as if they were practiced. When they broke the kiss, she put her head back on his shoulder and pulled herself against him. He tightened his grip on her. The song went on for a long time and they danced in the room, avoiding the furniture at first but barely moving after a second kiss.

They stopped in their tracks when someone scraped her throat rather loudly and the door fell closed. Charles felt Elsie stiffen in his arms and reluctantly let her go.

"Yes, Lady Mary? How may we help you?" He seamlessly slipped into his butler persona.

"I was going after my sandwich, but i see you have brought it up with you." She went over to the sideboard. Her steps were heavy and slow, hindered by her impressive volume. Elsie walked over too, he could see her take a breath, getting ready to speak, but Lady Mary put up her hand.

"Don't worry, Mrs Hughes. No one will learn it from me." and she picked up a sandwich from her plate. "Carson?"

"Yes, Lady Mary?"

"Could you offer me your arm? I'm not entirely sure i can make it back on my own. I ought to have gone back home a long while ago." She sounded as tired as she looked.

"You sit down here, milady," he quickly pulled up a chair and Mary sat down. "I'll just put the beer on the table in the hall and ask Parfitt to pull the car around." He got ready to make his way to the door.

"Oh don't be daft." He heard Elsie say, her accent thick.

"I have a room ready for you and Mr Crawley, milady. It would be unwise to strain yourself in your condition. I'll help you get ready."

Lady Mary sighed with relief. "Whatever would we do without you, Mrs Hughes?"

Together they left the room, the younger woman linker her arm through the housekeeper's and leaned rather heavily on her. Charles followed with the beer and told her Ladyship of Elsie's plan, which was highly praised. Mister Crawley asked after his wife and after hearing of the arrangements, told that there would be no need to send someone up to help him undress, seeing as Molesley was getting rather inebriated.

The ball was drawing to an end. Most of the maids had gone up, a few were getting started on the clean up and when Elsie came down, the band had left and there were only the last few details to take care of.

"You have settled her?" Charles asked. He was a bit nervous. A long time had gone by since there was last a heavily expecting mother under this roof.

"As far as that is possible at this stage." Elsie answered.

They looked around them. Tomorrow one scullery maids would sweep and mop the floors. They themselves would find glasses in curious places for a day or two, but everything else was tidied away. Together they watched the last footmen go up.

"One more dance?" She asked him, her eyes hopeful.

"There is no music." He answered, but embraced her anyway.

"We don't need music." She said and followed his steps.

He lifted her chin with careful fingers and kissed her again, long and deep, as if they were not in the hall, as if they weren't butler and housekeeper, as if it didn't matter who saw them.

"Mrs Hughes!" From the corridor two floors up came a panicked cry. "We'll need to send for Doctor Clarkson!"

Elsie chuckled as Charles felt the colour drain from his face.

"Never a dull moment, my love." and she kissed him quickly on the cheek before bustling off.

He stared at her as she went.

Lady Mary had been right: whatever would they do without her?

* * *

The End

* * *

**A/N**: If you have the time, reviews are very much appreciated and rewarded with cookies.


End file.
